Darcia Qusei
Darcia Qusei s the founder of the Qusei Clan, a wielder of the Blades of Absolute Creation, and the eigth Vessel of the Demon Seal. Dispite his ranking as an Omega, Darcia is trained as a Garu and thus, is one of Planet Oolong's moast powerfull inhabitors. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3jYSkPMkxEE&feature=channel (Darcia's Theme) Background Darcia was born as the eigth Vessel of the Seal into a small family of "Kamibuke", or "Warriors of God". They were a group of people, who are now considered ancient ninja, who had the ability to use their inner power, called now Chakra, as a form of attack. Darcia was taught this at a young age and became a fighter at the tender age of 5. By age 7, we would have fought in many blood-wrenching battles, contributing to the bloodshed. It was around age 15 that he saw that his eyes appeared to be different then members of his family. Instead of blue, his was a more pearl like color. This intriged Darcia as to why this was, and later, at age 20, discovered his hidden power, the Byakugan. When members of his family saw that he possessed a type of power that only a god could have, they believed that Unagi was a god born into a human form. This made the people very exited because according to the legend, he who can draw the blades of god, will become God of his world. Darcia was brought to an area where 3 blades were sticking out and arranged in a triangle - like patteren. The villagers told him that this place was called the "Temple of Life's Birth" and that only a god himself could pull these swords out. After trying once, he pulled out all three blades and took them for himself. His family wanted to use this power to rule the world but Darcia wanted to use them to bring peace to his world. He left his village and started his own family, a clan, which he then gave the name "Qusei" which meant towards the sun, reflecting on Darcia's goal to drive the world to a time of peace and happiness. As his clan grew, so did his ties. He had made friends like Rokudou Sennin, which he became best friends with. However, things were not all fun and games, a dark force named "Amatsumikaboshi" under the guise of "Myoken" attack Darcia's world to destroy the blades who destroyed his iron hold over the darkness by starting Creation. He and Darcia would battle for 100 years with no end, until Darcia used Sealing Jutsu: Part 1: Gathering to gather chakra from everyone on earth to fuel his next jutsu Sealing Jutsu: Part 2: End of God's Reign which sealed Myoken to the pole star forever. After his battle, Darcia became greatly weakened and was hospitilised. However, Rokudou, his friend, saw this as an opertunaty to steal Darcia's blades. Rokudou was greatly jealous of his friends limitless power and plotted to steal them. He succeded in stealing Soul Edge, but the power was too great and took over him completely. Darcia, still damaged, fought with Soul Edge using his other two blades. The battle lasted for a while, but Darcia ended it with Sealing Jutsu: End of Absolutism, which defeated Rokudou but Darcia gave his life to stop Soul Edge. He left it to his decendants to carry out his goal of creating a peaceful world. Part I Chuniun Exam Arc During this Arc, it was around the time that Darcia found out that he was a vessel of the Demon Seal. He bids everyone ferwell as he begens to master the secreats of the seal and starts packing to travel the universe. Darcia did not say anything to Grimmy, leaving him in the shadows. Invasion Arc During the Invasion of Konohona arc, Darcia marries Mitcho Hyuga, howerver, this is due to that Darcia's clan can contiune to live, not for Lover purposes. Darcia soon learns of Grimmy's plans to invade the other countries, and take over planet Oolong. Angered by his lust of power, Darcia quickly defeated him and only spared him due to thier "Friendship". Angered by such an action, Grimmy vowed to Darcia that he would never forget this and he will pay. Three months later, Grimmy returned and had kidnapped all of Darcia's friends. Darcia then proceeded to battle with him, though it took nearly two "motovational" quotes to finialy do the trick. Grimmy by using the chakra he had collected by everyone on earth to make an anti-sprit bomb, was about to do the finishing blow to Darcia, but Darcia's Arceus State activated and thrashed Grimmy around. Before Darcia could kill Grimmy, he snaped back to normal, and used the mysterious force of Energy-Bending to take away his powers forever. Grimmy dissapeared and hasn't ben herd ever sence. Part II Hidian and Kazu Arc During this arc, Darcia sees Grimmy, again, but unlike the last time, his chakra is powerfull and darker than ever. Wondering how this could be if he sealed his chakra away, Darcia decides to talk to Grimmy only to be viciously attacked. It is soon revealed that Grimmy is the new Host for the Five-Tailed Gobi. Grimmy claimed to be invicible and began to battle with Darcia. Howerver, the battle ended in Defeat, and Grimmy's Tailed Beast was forcefully extracted via Demon Beast Eviction Seal. Before banashing Grimmy to the world of Limbo, Darcia made sure he would never hurt his loved ones ever again. Five Kage Summit Arc Darcia was only seen twice during this Arc. One was when Kasmi told him about Grimmy's escape from limbo, but he simply said "What do you want me to do about it?". ''The second was when Kyuubi Velpez was trying to wake him up by saying; "''Get off your lazy ass and go to the Kage summit! Something huge is going on for the humans to be making a huge alliance!" Darcia responded, "It does not have to deal with Planet Oolong what so ever, so I'm stayin' outta it." Fourth World War Arc While on Earth was having a war, Planet Oolong was havina a war of thier own. In the war of worlds, Darcia participated in many fights and soon faced agnist a repaired Grimmy. The epic battle led to Darcia using the demon seal as a last resort, but before Grimmy could die, he zaped Darcia with his beem cannon 100000X. The justu was infact the cause of his death, and shortly before the battle started Minko, Darcia's force marraige had gotten praganet. Kyuubi asked if he wanted to use the cosmic cube to save him from his death, but Darcia said that he should stay dead, because he has attracted too many problems like The War of the Worlds and Gero's minions. Darcia decides it will be safer for the Universe if he doesn't return and Planet Oolong has Darcivus (Darcia's Daughter) to protect it in case of need. Before Darcia compleately died, He did seal Grimmy to the Polar star forever, and made sure that his Blades could only be used by his decendants. Appearence For his young age, Darcia has an average height and weight, coupled with his slim and toned body. He was born with regular Qusei characteristics, such as brown spiky hair, dark onyx eyes, etc. Darcia regularly changes his outfits thoughout the series though his color attire is almost always brown with grey or silver. His shoes are black and blue. And he sometimes wears a red cloak. Darcia has a silver belt (similar to Raysuke's weapons belt) that is used to hold all three of his swords as well as some shuriken, kunai, and scrolls. As for his drisribution markings, Darcia has his Heven's Seal on the right side of his neck, his Hell's Seal is on his left side of his neck. The Seal of Hyquitnye is located on his lower back, and his Demon Seal is on his forhead. Though it appears that Darcia can make it appear and dissapear at his will. Personalitly Dispite his known reputation and abilities, Darcia is not proud of his power and usually dislikes fighting only coming in at the at moment. Darcia is a lazy and unenthusiastic character who apparently spends much of his time asleep and which no one, appears to try and stop him from doing. In fact, he rarely directly addresses any other character other than Azuko, his father. Despite being the moast powerfull Omega, he is not eager to take a leadership role, shown when he easily allows Baraggan to take over at the battle of the Gometro Biidge. He is not particularly interested in whatever is going on around him. When he is interested in battle, Darcia is very intellgent, able to indentfy a justu's color and determine the atrobute and range of said justu. When faceing a foe, Darcia is serious, silent, and often judgeing his oponets abilities to spot thier weakness. When he is winning, or when he knows his oponet is surely weaker, howerver, he can be quite brutal, cocky and playable with his oponets cracking jocke after jockes. As the Leader of planet Oolong, Darcia is noted to be an Ideal role model, but at the same time a Nucense because of his notion to alway's Pull pranks, and his notion to put small things that are unimportant first expecialy in battle, such as that fighting will cause him to miss dinner or a nap, and that if he is awakened while doing any of these things, it had better be for a good reason. Howerver, Darcia has also shown to be very protective of his friends. The prime example being that he would sacrafice himself to Foflas to prevent Mia from getting killed. Darcia also seems to easily befriend people, such as the case of Raysuke Wavnd. Although this might be beacuse Raysuke is his reincarnation. To this day, Darcia believes that he has made not one mistake in his life, and that Peace may never be acheived. As too many people disagree with one another and give in to thier hatered. Though dispite this, Darcia always said that the human race should always keep trying to move tawards that goal. Relationships As a vessel, and one of the moast powerfull inhabitors of Planet Oolong Darcia has developed many relationships during the series. His moast notable are listed below; Kismi Walsh Darcia and Kismi have quite a complex relationship. Sence thier first meting during a war battle, they have become close friends, and would often help one another in times of great need. Though they never did actualy become anything more than friends, Darcia has described Kismi as a "alway's dependable person" and would gladly give up his life for her. Grimmy Darcia's fierce rival. But this rival-relationship is by far more complex that what it looks to be like. Drcia ever sence meeting Grimmy didn't like him,and is alway's thinking that Grimmy is underestamateing and looking down on him. Even during thier simple apars, darcia has shown to take them very seriously. Howerver, after learning that he was the vessel of the Demon Seal, and left to master it, his rivaly with Grimmy began to die out. When he had returned to planet Oolong nine years later, he had compleately lost intrest with Grimmy. And rarely spoke to him at all. When he had herd that Grimmy was planning to invade the other countries on Planet Oolong, Darcia quickly defeated him and only spared him due to thier "Friendship". Soon thier relationship turned into emmenies moreso than rivals. With a Fully powered up Grimmy ready to kill Darcia and vice versa. Raysuke Wavnd Perhaps the moast complex relationship with Darcia is with Raysuke; the newest Reincarnation. Unlike moast people, Darcia seems to get along well, and take intrest in Raysuke. The two often engadge in friendly conversations togeather. Darcia often says that Raysuke is a twin version of himself. Powers and Abilities Though he didn't like to show it, Darcia was a master in his abilities. He easily mastered his Demon Seal at the age of 10, something that even surprised the Jyuubi; the first Vessel of Arceus. Many people like Kistunekarmen respected his skills. Morton said that he would need "a Lot of assastience" if he was going to fight Darcia. Hector, with his chakra asorbing Bracelet, said that Darcia was on a Whole other level. And during the fight with Rokudu, he was able to fight non-stop, and on par with him, for over a hundred years. Besides fumbles with people, Darcia has shown tremendous skill in Fuinjustu, and Kenjustu. Often using the Latter instead of his Demon Seal as his basis for attack. Darcia was often described as a perfectionist. He had the ability to improvise or expand the limit of a jutsu to the point where even an academic or E-rank technique could make him an extremely formidable opponent. One example being the Silent Killing; Darcia was a master of this technique, and was even good enough to track and kill opponents through sound alone. Darcia was also very neogoceable, being able to create a wide viritey of justu just by using one justu. Darcia has also showed himself to be a expert in the Lightning Release Techniques and has a very outstanding growth rate; by the time he was 6, his Lightning minulapation skills were better than kids twice his age. And at the age of 13, his skills were even able to impress his teachers. After asorbing an unknown being, Darcia is able to instantly and perfectly perform any skill or ability seen. The limit of this ability is unknown but he has learned such abilities like the Kamehameha, Instant Transmission and a skill used by Pemalia. This ability also teaches him how to fight seeing as Armaldo stated that he was learning to fight Mitroke as he was fighting. As a Oolong, Darcia has an unatuarly high level of strength and speed. While he was unable to keep up with Entei, the demon horse, Darcia's speed has reapidly showing him to outrun normal horses with, what seems like, little effort. His speed has also given him the abilitly to perform several burst that make him appear as nothing, but a blured grey figure to the naked eye. Darcia also possed a great amount of strength-he was able to effortsly pick up a log, break it in two, and swing it around as if he was using swords. Darcia's stanima is also very unatural. He could surivive beig thrown into three Rashomon gates AND a huge boulder, with no visible or internal damage, and he only spoke a half herd ouch. Darcia also has great healing due to his stanima (chakra) he could survive with attacks that could have easily killed a normal human, and according to Armaldo, even Youkai of his level would have a very hard time "bouncing back" from some of the damage that he has repidly shown taken during his battles. According to the Fanon Databook, Darcia was the moast powerfull Being on his planet that has ever lived. Auspice Techniques *Sealing Justu: End Of Absoluteion *Bykaugan *Inner Chakra *Heaven's Seal *Hell's Seal *Seal of Hyquitnye Eleamental Release Techniques *Steel Release: Iron Skin Like Sword (Demon Seal only) *Earth Release: Rock Staff (Demon Seal only) *Lightning Release: False Darkness *Lightning Destruction *Thunder Heven *Lightning Redirection *Lightning Hound *Demonic Ice Crystal Mirriors (Demon Seal only) Weapons *Miniakushi *------------KyuubiTashiou *------------Sitatsu *------------Soul Edge *Resurecon Special Abilitly Vessel *Power Release *Absorbtion *Vessel of Arceus *Garjustu Acess *Raytrix *Arnilax Stats Plot Wavnd: Rigkun Darcia first appears as a vision to Raysuke Wavnd and tells him to go to the Lightning temple as a way to talk to him. When he and Raysuke finialy meet face to face, Darcia tells Raysuke of how the cosmic cube can be assembled faster by using the Cosmic Comet, and went on to tell him about the plans of the Avangers, and described Tigerstar Tallasmon and Foffinder; saying that they are not dead and have ben revived. Darcia then bids Raysuke a ferwell before giving him a goal to master the Demon Seal or, at least the four eleaments before the comet arrives. Darcia then maniafested his sprit into Raysuke's chakra; helping him defeat the people that were planning on killing Raysuke. In the story Unearthed, before discussing the Cosmic Comet and training to uncover some of the secreats of the Demon Seal, Raysuke asks that he wants to first hear Darcia's Story. So Darcia tells him about his past and all that. Creation and Conception Darcia's creation was simply a way to show everyone how powerfull a "fully released Demon" can be. Moast of Darcia's traits comes from Bleach's Cyote Stark and Awyvern's Wolfbane. As a past life, and promptly, the previous reincarnation, Darcia's creation is sopposed to be, like, sort of a guide to help Raysuke out with things. Similar to Avatar Roku and Avatar Aang's relationship. But now that I have had a closer look at him, he reminds me of my close friend, who actualy turned into something more than a friend. But I guess I shouldn't get into my personal life. Quotes (To Raysuke) "The Human race is a species of nothing but hatered and voilence. But out of all the humans that I've met, none are as intresting as you. Unlike your kind you simply wish to end things well and just talk things through. You are not a human." (To Grimmy) "Is this what you are gonna do? Hide behind your fangirls like the little skamp you are? I thought you said that you have a great power in your hands. Or are you just lying your pathetic ass off? Tell you what, I'll give you a two second time limit to run like a dog, or fight me like the real Grimmy." (To Grimmy) "Oh hell no. You made me do this pain-in-the-ass release, and woke me from my nap just to say you gonna back out from the fight? Your gonna show me your Bankai! Even if I have to beat the living shit outta you to force you to!" (To his mother) "War...war isn't fun, mommy. I never have fun killing someone, even if I hate them." '' ''"Can you guy's just get the hell out? I don't want your pitty. I just want your friendship. But if the only thing I have is pitty, what kind of friendship is that?" '' Triva -I would like to proudly announce to everybody that this is my first character I have done via Wikia Project! -Darcia's name is a pwn of Dracula -The time of Darcia ranges to the regular time of Naruto -Darcia Qusei is my favorite Vessel Character -Darcia is the one of the longest living Vessels living to be 229 years old and some specitate that he would have even lived longer. Kyoshi howerver, is the longest living being though Darcia runs her close loseing only by a year. -According to the Fanon Databook; *Darcia's hobbies are sleeping *Darcia's favorite foods are Oranges, Steak and cheesecake while his least is anything bitter *Darcia's Favorite color is Silver while his least is yellow *Darcia is not a Shonobi so therfore he has not compleated an official mission *Darcia's favorite word is "Lazyness" (''Jfiant)